Technical Field
The disclosure relates in general to a method for manufacturing a semiconductor device and a semiconductor device formed by the same, and more particularly to a method for filling gaps of semiconductor device and a semiconductor device with insulation gaps formed by the same.
Description of the Related Art
Size of semiconductor device has been decreased for these years. Reduction of feature size, improvements of the rate, the efficiency, the density and the cost per integrated circuit unit are the important goals in the semiconductor technology. The electrical properties of the device have to be maintained even improved with the decrease of the size, to meet the requirements of the commercial products in applications.
Generally, the shrinking size of the semiconductor device increases the aspect ratio of the gaps (or trenches) formed in the pattern, thereby increasing the difficulty of gap filling. Whether the layers and portions of the semiconductor device after gap filling have complete configurations and not-deteriorated properties, such as silicon consumption of the fins (may result in loss of fin diameter) in a FinFET device and bending fins, would be the concerns of the manufacturers.